


I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian remembers Christmases that he used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas

The room was dimly lit as Dorian sat at his desk, his right hand spread wide over the charger. It was so small now, portable too, he could have taken it with him to the Christmas Eve party and charged there, but right now he wanted to be alone. He wanted to remember.

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know,” he hummed to himself.

It had always snowed in the city at Christmas time, some years more than others. He vividly recalled one year it had snowed so much that he ended up pushing the cruiser to the precinct one morning, with John yelling the entire way of course.

He remembered so many, many things like that.

He remembered the way Sandra rolled her eyes whenever she got a bottle of red nail polish during the Secret Santa exchange. But she always wore that exact shade for the next month anyway. The way Valerie had reveled in their time together no matter how small it was sometimes. How after one too many eggnogs one year she revealed that she didn’t have any family to celebrate with. Richard had put his arm around her and declared that they were her family.

_“Complete with an annoying little brother,” Richard had quipped while looking at John._

_Everyone had laughed._

Dorian closed his eyes.

In the later years his friend’s children started coming to the Christmas parties. Running through everyone’s legs and cheering at the way his lights glowed.

The charging cycle finished and Dorian got up. Going over to far wall he traced his fingers over the frame that held his citizenship certificate.  
He remembered that Christmas too. The way Sandra had just beamed as she handed him the wrapped box. The way he had beamed back as he held the proof that he wasn’t police property anymore and never would be again.

He moved over and traced his fingers over the degree that hung beside it. It had been necessary to pursue a new career and take a full name after so long, and Dorian knew he was still helping people and that was what mattered. That didn’t stop it from feeling strange every now and then especially now, so far away from Earth, when it was so easy to miss his old life and those who had filled it.

A knock on the door broke Dorian out of his melancholy musings.

“Come.” 

The door swooshed open and his colleague poked his head into the room.

“Hey, Dorian, are you coming to the party? I want to know how many eyes are going to be looking out for Jim when he does something stupid.” 

“Yeah.” 

He followed McCoy out and to rec room three. It still amazed him that some six generations hence there was someone who could look so much like John. Dorian had often thought about telling him about the connection they shared, but he didn’t think the right time had come yet.

The party was already in full swing as they entered. McCoy was quickly accosted by Jim and dragged off for ‘fun’. Dorian weaved his way through the crowds and came to stand by Spock by the punch bowl.

“Doctor, M’Benga.”

Dorian nodded, but before he could do anything else Janice Rand came up to him.

“Hey, Dorian, would you like to dance?”

His first instinct was to tell her no. With his mind on other things, other people all long gone now that he wouldn’t be good company, but her blue eyes were shining with excitement and a perfect match for Rudy’s. He couldn’t help himself. 

“I’d love to.” 

As they moved across the floor in a sea of smiling faces Dorian made the decision that it was time to build a new family here. He missed his old one and he knew he always would, but he also knew that they would want him to build as many happy memories here as he had with them.

The End


End file.
